


Midnight in the Library

by LunaLunaria



Category: Uprooted - Naomi Novik
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Library Sex, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLunaria/pseuds/LunaLunaria
Summary: Sarkan (re)discovers what happens when Agnieszka is left to her own devices for too long. Will he never learn?
Relationships: Agnieszka & The Dragon | Sarkan, Agnieszka/The Dragon | Sarkan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Midnight in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> I finally read Uprooted during the pandemic and might've become slightly obsessed... Wrote this one purely for my own entertainment, but please enjoy ;)
> 
> /// signifies a POV change  
> Set sometime after the end of Uprooted.

Agnieszka was up to something. Of that, I was sure; and yet as the clock struck midnight and I stifled a yawn, I truly couldn’t spare her more than a fleeting thought. I was in the last stages now, after months of experimentation, countless scribbled notes and dozens of half-finished diagrams. I had finally managed to create a codified, reproducible, and altogether _sensible_ version of her transport spell. 

_Venzylt vadiya rusha ilikad tuhi_. The syllables were cool and crisp on my tongue, dropping like well-cut gems from my mouth and tessellating to form a shining, complex structure. As it turned out, Agnieszka’s spell was a fifth order working, just as I suspected. The illusion itself provided the frame, with the memory providing a channel and the emotion providing—

“You’ve hardly said a word to me in days!” Agnieszka interrupted. I could feel her glare from the hallway just outside the library. 

I frowned deeply, refusing outright to lose focus at such a crucial juncture. She must have understood the importance of the work, the implications of such a spell. It would completely revolutionize communication in the 4th century. Even if she did not, she surely knew better than to interrupt me in the midst of a working.

A sharp tremor ran through the tall, spiraling edifice of my casting, upsetting its delicate balance. I froze as I watched the elaborate structure of my working begin to topple like so much spun sugar. 

“Oh!” she cried. Hastily backing away from the work table she had evidently stumbled into. “I didn’t mean—” 

“You are clumsy as a club-footed troll,” I grated, gritting my teeth and pulling hastily at the rapidly unspooling threads of magic as they twitched wildly in the air. 

“Here, let me—” she began. Even as I felt her magic reach towards me I knew it was a mistake. Her grasp was too greedy, pulling in so much of my magic I had to counterbalance her quickly to avoid burning her up with the force of it. Even so I heard her gasp suddenly for breath. 

I looked up at her sharply then. “Fool!” I snarled, catching her wrist and pulling her closer for inspection. She would be the death of me if she didn’t learn to think twice, no _once_ before acting. 

///

“Fool” the Dragon snarled at me, catching me by the wrist and pulling me in closer. I struggled to breathe, still overwhelmed by the overdose of his magic. He froze then, mouth softly open and a look of utter surprise on his face as he took me in. He recovered quickly however, brows snapping together above dark, storm-cloud eyes. 

“And what exactly did you think you were doing?” he asked, dangerously slow. His gaze was hot as it traveled up my body, and I felt it as though it were a physical thing. 

Earlier that morning, fed up with waiting for Sarkan to look up from his precious experiment, I had decided to take matters into my own hands. Standing in front of the mirror, I had used _vanastalem_. Only I hadn’t said it so much as I had moaned it, thinking of Sarkan, of the blazing heat of him, all the while. 

Now I stood before him, a sheer silk slip clinging to every curve and delicate gold chains twining around my waist and neck. His eyes lingered on my breasts a moment, and I knew he could see my nipples standing taut against the gauzy fabric. I wondered if he could see the wetness growing between my thighs as I stood caught in his gaze, breathless.

“Seducing you, of course,” I glared at him defiantly. If it wasn’t painfully obvious by now, I wasn’t sure how much more I could do short of serving myself up naked on his dinner tray. Although perhaps that wasn’t such a terrible idea after all.

His eyes glittered as he released my wrist and leaned back against the table. “I see,” he said silkily. “Carry on then.” 

He raised one arched eyebrow as I sank slowly to my knees before him. I grinned naughtily at him as I undid the laces on his trousers, drawing him out. I held his eyes as I slowly—so slowly—ran my tongue up the length of him, before sliding him fully into my mouth. He let out his breath in a hiss as I began to slide my lips up and down his cock. His eyes never left my face, and the hunger in them made my breath catch. 

Smiling to myself, I began to lick sigils into his flesh as I went. I hummed gently along with it, feeling the magic build slowly, embers in a banked fire. “Nieshka,” he moaned as I layered the spell into his skin, feeding a steady stream of magic like air to fan the flames of his desire. 

///

Agnieszka never failed to amaze me. I did my best to forget how easily she could reduce me to a gibbering idiot with that mouth of hers, but she did so love to remind me. 

“Nieshka,” I begged. I wanted desperately to be inside her, to hear her shout my name as she came, to bury my face in her hair as I followed soon after. I vaguely remembered I was supposed to be upset with her about something criminally important. 

I felt the stirrings of her magic clinging like sweat to my skin before I knew what she was doing. _Up to something indeed_ , I barely had time to think before I began to feel the effects. My hips bucked involuntarily as pleasure swamped my senses. I suddenly felt every inch of her tongue with startling clarity, her lips unbearably soft as they slid over me. I was painfully hard. 

“You impossible—” I gasped, raggedly. “What on _earth_ did you do this time?” The twinkle in her eyes told me I hadn’t been wrong to suspect that while I had been industriously pursuing the king’s work she had been plotting something entirely devious. 

I resolved to allow Agnieszka more time to plot in future.

Her magic suffused my skin now, a warm glow that pulsed once, then twice before sinking in. I was wild with the need for her then. I dragged her up by her shoulders, pushing her back against the bookshelf and pressing myself against her. 

The smell of her was intoxicating: fresh pine leaves and swift, running water. My hands tore at the tauntingly sheer silk as I gripped her thighs and lifted her against the shelves. I pressed my face into her neck, teeth grazing her neck. 

“Is this what you wanted?” I growled into her ear as I slid myself deep inside her. 

She groaned, tangling her fingers into my hair and pulling me closer, _closer_. “Say it,” I breathed, hot against her ear. 

“ _Y-yes_ ,” she moaned, in a sound so desperate it was almost a sob. 

///

“Is this what you wanted?” Sarkan growled into my ear, sending shivers up my spine. Then suddenly he was inside me and I was given over to the full, throbbing feeling of his sex. “Say it,” he whispered close in my ear, and the feeling made gooseflesh rise on my bare shoulders.

“ _Y-yes_ ,” I managed to give Sarkan the answer he wanted, but truthfully I could barely form a coherent thought. I was lost in the molten, liquid feel of him moving deep inside me. He was burning against me, the natural heat of his skin stoked even hotter by the spell I had cast on him. I was weightless in his arms; I was falling to pieces, every thrust sending shockwaves of pleasure through me and leaving me gasping. I pushed at his velvet coat, tugging it over his shoulders and onto the floor. 

He pulled me away from the bookshelves suddenly, depositing me roughly on top of the sturdy worktable he had been so focused on mere minutes before. The cold marble through my sheer slip made me shiver deliciously. One hand gripped the outside of my thigh, pulling me towards him as he quickened his pace. The other trailed to the inside of my thigh, drawing light circles, teasing me. 

My eyes flew open and I propped myself up on my elbows to meet his gaze. His eyes were wild with desire, nostrils slightly flared as he pushed us to a frenzied pace. Sweat slicked along his chest where his loose shirt collar fell open, and I longed to taste it.

“Please,” I begged for contact. I could feel the pressure mounting within me, could feel the waves near cresting. He grazed a knuckle gently against me, and I threw my head back, pressed myself into his hand. He stroked me with his thumb: once, twice, three times and I came suddenly, crying out in the blinding, all-consuming pleasure of my orgasm. 

I waited for him to follow me into oblivion, but he merely slowed, ensuring I’d chased my peak to its end. I’d half-forgotten the spell at this point, and truth be told I hadn’t been completely certain what its effect would be when I cast it. _Increased stamina in the male specimen_ , I mused, mentally composing the sort of notes Sarkan would no doubt expect once he came back to himself.

“Turn around,” he commanded huskily. Before I could respond, his hands were on my hips, pulling me off the table and spinning me to face away from him. I bit my lip in anticipation as he sheathed himself fully within me once more. 

One hand pulled me tight to him, while the other slid up to play with my breasts. He caught my nipple between his fingers, teasing and twisting it in a way that made me clench around his cock. He moaned into my neck, and the tickle of his breath sent a jolt of heat between my thighs. 

“You’re so _wet_ ,” he breathed, his hand sliding down my stomach to stroke firmly between my thighs. I gasped as his fingers glided quickly over me, tracing a circle over the sensitive bud at the top. My knees turned to water as he brought me closer and closer to orgasm; my hips pressed against the table and he thrust deeper inside me. Suddenly the hand on my breasts slid around my throat, applying light pressure. I gasped and arched against him.

“Yes, Nieshka,” he murmured in my ear. “Come for me.” I complied. 

///

I felt Agnieszka shake apart in my arms as she came again. Her body was limp and languid against mine. I murmured sweet nothings in her ear until she fell back to Earth once more, then I swept her into my arms and carried her to the rug on the hearth. 

“Sarkan,” she murmured, eyes half-lidded as she gazed at me from where she lay sprawled on the rich crimson wool. Her skin glowed warm in the low firelight, her eyes seeming to flicker themselves as they reflected the flames. 

I knelt above her, admiring. I had never been one for religion, but this felt like worship. I’m somewhat ashamed to say I was near salivating ( _damn_ her and her little tricks). 

She plucked at the hem of my shirt, and I threw it off in answer. I nearly ripped the slip off her, yanking it up and over her hips, breasts, shoulders. I caught her wrists as the fabric finally came free and pinioned her arms above her head. Leaning in to rest my forehead against hers, I slid into her once more.

I groaned as I felt just how wet she was; the gods-cursed spell she had put on me made it difficult to think of anything other than the feeling of her surrounding me. I had intended to take my time, but as I pushed into her she wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled me in deeper, tightening around me. Truly, I wasn’t sure how I was meant to survive a century with her when she pushed me to the edge of sanity each day. 

I thrust wildly into her then, our hips colliding with bruising pressure. “Sarkan,” she whispered urgently against my lips, her eyes staring feverishly into mine. “ _Sarkan_ —you’re going to make me—” she cried out suddenly, clenching tight around me. 

This time, she pulled me with her. 

///

The last of the spell faded with the final pulses of pleasure that ran through him. 

A flush crept into his face as he remembered his blind passion of the last hour: pinning Agnieszka’s hands over her head, his hand tight around her throat, screaming her name as he spent himself inside her. 

“ _What_ did you do to me?” he said, outrage dawning. 

“I found Cleopatra’s journal where you kept it under lock and key,” she yawned hugely. One eye peeked at him from behind her snarl of tangled hair, gauging his anger. 

“But that was just a curiosity!” the Dragon protested, deflating. “Cleopatra wasn’t a witch—she was a-a half-civilized seductress.” 

Agnieszka only chuckled in reply. “You seemed rather bewitched,” she pointed out, eyebrow arched. 

He scowled in reply. “You’re not the only one who can use magic, you know,” he grumbled, avoiding her gaze. “ _I_ always thought of it as cheating.” 

She smiled and gently nipped his ear. “As though I needed any help losing my inhibitions around you,” she retorted. 

The Dragon attempted another scowl, but somehow managed only to look smugly pleased with himself.


End file.
